This invention relates to a clamp connection and release device. More particularly, the invention is for a clamp connection and release device for inline connections for cables, plugs and sockets, electrical connections, as well as hydraulic and pneumatic connections. These connections are generally referred to as couplings.
There are many instances where it is necessary to connect couplings, for subsequent easy release, in order to form an electric or other connection between, for example, a switch or power source and a device which it activates. In one application, when a trailer is connected to a truck or tractor, it is not only necessary to ensure the physical connection between the truck and trailer, but, additionally, electrical or other components in the trailer, which must be operated by the operator in the truck, need to be secured. Therefore, all lighting, air conditioning, hydraulic and electrical connections must be established between the truck and trailer for proper and safe operation.
In conventional systems, it is typical for a truck to have a socket or outlet conveniently located, usually at the back thereof, the socket or outlet being provided with connectors of various types. Such connectors may be of an electrical type, such as those required to connect the truck with lighting or air conditioning systems in an attached trailer, or of an hydraulic type, to connect the truck""s systems with that of the trailer""s. An example of such a coupling is the braking system. When the trailer is physically connected to the truck so as to be drawn thereby, a plug or corresponding device from the trailer is releasably inserted into the plug or outlet located on the truck, so as to establish the necessary electrical, hydraulic or other (such as pneumatic) connections, as appropriate. Thus, the main physical connection of the truck to the trailer is conventionally established by what is typically described as a multiple pole electrical plug and socket, and, thereafter, the various systems of the truck and trailer are connected for appropriate communication between truck and trailer.
When inserting the plug or other type of connector on the trailer into the socket or outlet of the truck, it is, of course, important that the connection be a very secure one so as to be able to withstand the normal motion, vibrations and sudden movements which may occur under typical, and even severe, driving conditions. For this reason, the plug connection from the trailer to the socket or outlet of the truck is usually a very firm one, often requiring a significant amount of force to disconnect the two. Moreover, the connections may be located at positions which are difficult to access, making maneuverability by the operator difficult for the purposes of separating the plug from the socket.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a clamp for an inline connector having a male and a female component, the clamp comprising: a first sleeve member having a peripheral portion defining an opening for receiving and holding the male or female component; a second sleeve member adjacent the first sleeve member, the second sleeve member having an opening therein which is adjacent the opening in the first sleeve member; a handle having a first end pivotally connected to the first sleeve member for rotation about the pivotal connection; a bracket member pivotally connected to the second sleeve member at one end thereof and pivotally connected to the handle at another end thereof; wherein rotation of the handle about its pivotal connection to the first sleeve member moves the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member relative to each other between a first position where the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member are closer to each other and a second position where the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member are further apart from each other.
Preferably, the first sleeve member is a ring member and defines a circular opening for receiving and holding the male or female component, and the second sleeve member is of a cylindrical shape and defines a circular opening adjacent the circular opening of the ring member.
The handle may comprise a pair of parallel end portions each of which connect at one end thereof pivotally to the first sleeve member, a pair of tapering portions extending from the end portions, and a pair of parallel handle portions extending from the tapering portions, the handle portions being connected to each other at ends thereof remote from the tapering portions by a U-shaped member. Preferably, the first sleeve member has a pair of threaded bores therein each of which registers with one of the apertures, and a bolt connects the end portion to the first sleeve member by passing through the aperture of the end portion and threadedly engaging the threaded bore in the first sleeve member.
The tapering portions may be downwardly angled with respect to the handle portions, and the end portions are downwardly angled with respect to the tapering portions.
Preferably, the bracket member comprises a pair of parallel first end portions each of which connect at one end thereof pivotally to the second sleeve member, a pair of tapering portions extending from the end portions, and a pair of parallel second end portions extending from the tapering portions. Conveniently, each first end portion of the bracket member has an aperture therein, the second sleeve member has a pair of threaded bores therein each of which registers with one of the apertures, and a bolt connects the first end portion to the second sleeve member by passing through the aperture of the first end portion and threadedly engaging the threaded bore in the second sleeve member. The tapering portions may be downwardly angled with respect to the second end portions, and the first end portions are linear with respect to the tapering portions.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a clamp comprising: a housing member defining an opening for receiving and holding a component; an abutment member adjacent the housing member; a handle having a first end pivotally connected to the housing member; a bracket member pivotally connected to the abutment member at one portion thereof and pivotally connected to the handle at another portion thereof; wherein rotation of the handle about its pivotal connection to the housing member moves the housing member and the abutment member relative to each other between a first position and a second position where the housing member and the abutment member are further apart from each other than in the first position.
According to yet a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for connecting and disconnecting an inline coupling having a male and female component, the method comprising: locating a first sleeve member, having a peripheral portion defining an opening for receiving and holding the male or female component, adjacent a second sleeve member, the second sleeve member having an opening therein adjacent the opening in the first sleeve member; pivotally connecting a handle having a first end to the first sleeve member for rotation about the pivotal connection; pivotally connecting a bracket member to the second sleeve member at one end thereof and to the handle at another end thereof; and rotating the handle about its pivotal connection to the first sleeve member to move the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member relative to each other between a first position where the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member are closer to each other and a second position where the first sleeve member and the second sleeve member are further apart from each other.
The clamp connector and release device facilitates connection and easy release between a pair of registering connectors, such as a plug and a socket, thereby providing an inline connection which can be established and released as needed.
The clamp of the invention has particular application when used between a truck and trailer, whereby the various systems and devices on a trailer, such as lighting, air conditioning, braking and other systems, may be connected to the truck so that they can be operated from the truck. The clamp of the invention may establish inline connections of electrical, hydraulic or pneumatic type, and is designed so as to facilitate the connection, and, most importantly, allow ease or efficiency with respect to the release, since the plug and socket connection may often be tight fitting and require a significant amount of force to separate.
While the invention has as an important application in the connection of systems between a truck and trailer, the invention is not to be construed as being limited in this regard. The clamp of the invention may be useful and applicable in any situation where a plug may be connected to a socket, since the clamp of the invention significantly facilitates ease of separation so that the plug can be released or withdrawn from the socket.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a sleeve and associated ring which can be moved towards or away from each other, by the appropriate turning or movement of a handle, so that when the ring and sleeve portion are separated, the plug or connector will be removed from the socket.
It will be appreciated that the clamp of the invention can be used to establish a connection, as well as to disconnect, the plug or connector end of a cable, tube, or the like, irrespective of its connector characteristics. In other words, the clamp may be connected to a plug end, socket end, or any other type or combination of these elements.